


Call for me - Alley Kitten

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enchanted Item's, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: On the way back to his room after the events of the day, Yuuri stumbles into the claws of one foul mood'd Kitten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 74 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I've been having a very emotional taxing week. So I was planning to write some fluff today.  
> Plus I wanted to introduce Leo and Guang-Hong into the story, but basically Yuri barged in and yelled louder. 
> 
> Drop by my [ Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) to see what my minds up too. I'll be posting a load of Trinkets tomorrow. :}

Yuuri's head nearly explodes by the loud screaming ringing in his ears, and had he not endured that night only one year ago he would have surely lost consciousness. Now though, he is able to gather what little control he can find in the noise and sends a whistling tune out towards the person in his head. He can feel it get a hold and bolts his attackers foot into the ground it was previously standing on.

He looks up and calls for some light to gather into the alleyway he took as a shortcut to the Inn he's staying in. He is exhausted and was only thinking of a warm bath and his bed, which is probably why he missed that there had been anybody in here. So when he sees his spell hovering over a small kid, maybe six or seven... Yuuri's never been good in guessing people's age. But the sudden increase of sound tells him to things; one, he is probably off on the age thing and two, the kid is definitely the magic user that is trying to knock him out. If not kill him. That thought calls a deep force from within him, enough to muffle the sound a bit. 

"If you kill me that spell on your ankle will not just solidify itself, it will call every Magic inclined person to this exact spot. And I rather not have them come about and find me." 

Yuuri just looks at the boys face for a moment. For a child he looks way to apprehensive. Too aware. His eyes go over the kids clothes and it suddenly dawn to him that although threaded down to rags, those clothes looked like they were made of the finest material. Which is also the reason they probably threaded down so fast. The boy does not look like anyone not deserving those finer clothes though. There is an air of power around him, and it's not just the fact he's using magic he should not be able to use at such a young age, nope if Yuuri has to guess this kid is Blood Mage nobility. Which makes it even harder for Yuuri to understand why the kid is hiding in an alley instead of being in the castle.

"Do I look like a fool!!!" The child's voice is restrained with anger and comes off sounding more like a cat hissing. "I do not know what game you are playing, but I will not allow you or any other priest to drag me back to that place. And do not even consider binding me, there is nothing on me you can take hold of. You Bell priests are no better than Mages in your hunger for power." 

Yuuri blinks. That kid has one insolent tongue to himself. But this does give him the info to get out of the situation he's currently in. So he goes to his core and shifts the Magic inside from the Bell he was using to the one he's always used as a kid. The Power flows through him and this time he lets it in his mind, the same place the kid is both screaming as talking in. He can see the realization sink in to the child through his face.

"Not a Bell priest." It becomes silent for the most part. Suddenly there is a tingling feeling in Yuuri's mind and everything that happened in the past few weeks comes to mind. "Oh. you are running from them as well. Good. No use for you to turn me in if it means getting caught yourself." 

Yuuri smiles at the Kid. "So lets make ad deal. You let go of that spell bouncing in my mind and I will release you as well." The sudden silence makes him all but tumble to the ground. He then makes the hold pop loose and the kid finds his foot no loner fused to the grounds.

The kid looks down and picks up the piece of string Yuuri had used for his spell. There is a marble knotted to one end, but to any untrained eye it looks more like a toy than something anyone could use to incapacitate anyone. The kid walks up to him and offers it back to him, he takes it and feels the kids hand slip over his wrist.

"I'm Yuri. I'm going to live with my grandfather in the Western Mountains." Yuuri starts to smile. 

"I'm Yuuri, I come from the Eastern Mountains. It's a pleasure meeting you." 

When Yuuri enters the Inn a short time later, he just walks straight up to the ward informing him that he needs a bath and a good meal sent to his room. After that he simply ignores the things the other guests say when he takes Yuri up to his room with him. The shirt and pants Yuuri told him to wear preventing anyone from taking a better look.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it, I'm doing my best to not make them come over as too powerful. Don't want them to be mistaken for anything but human. :}
> 
> And as always, if you bookmark something of mine know I'll come and look at your profile. I love to see what other stories people read. ;}


End file.
